


I think I like you

by Jinch



Category: Original Work
Genre: !Swearing!, F/F, Fluff, Love Confession, cutie patooties - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinch/pseuds/Jinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I like you, Like alot. Like more then a friend, I kind'a think I'm madly inlove with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I like you

Katies POV.

I stare down at my feet. "I'm feeling kind of nervous now that I'm about to do what I've wanted to do the past year, Maybe I waited to long.. Come on Katie, Don't back out!" I gather my thought's and think of what I'm going to tell her. The next thing I know she's standing right in front of me, I basically freak out, Until she ask's why I'm standing on her porch doing nothing, I completely forgot! I muster up as much courage as I can and blurt out. "I like you" She blushes and ask's what I mean, I facepalm. Wow, Nice going Katie. You thought of a speech and everything, Yet all you could say was "I like you?" Niiice. I mentally scold myself, Taking Caitlin's hand's in mine, Blushing back at her. "I like you, Like alot. Like more then a friend, I kind'a think I'm madly inlove with you." She blushes and takes her hand's away from mine, Clasping them together and holding them tightly to her chest, God dammit. I fucked up. I ended up looking like a total dork, Stuttering and scratching my head nervously. "I-I mean, If you don't like me back that's cool! Hahah, We can still stay friend's- Just, Forget what I said.." She giggles.. She laughed at me! Oh god. I'm a genius, I'm making a fool out of myself. I scold myself again, Yet she look's kind of happy. "I like you too, Katie" I blush madly and just stare at her, Wide eyed. She snap's her finger's in front of my face, I bounce back to reality. "Really?" I ask, She replies with a yes. We both stand there awkwardly. I break the silence with a "Wowie, I was worried for nothing." She laugh's again. "I've kind of liked you for a while."  
"How long?" She ask's, Generally curious. "A few year's.. Almost two now." She smiles, Man she's beautiful. I blush and avert my eyes, Feeling embarrassed. She get's closer to me, Standing on the tips of her toes, I look back to her and she peck's my lip's sweetly. "Oh man, That just happened." She facepalms. "Oh gosh, Katie, This is going to take some getting used too." I smile at her. "Yep."

**Author's Note:**

> Yee~~ First fic on this website, Awesome. 
> 
>  
> 
> -Jin


End file.
